Some percussive musical instruments such as cowbells and wood blocks are normally played by holding the instrument in one hand while striking them with a stick, striker, or mallet held in the other hand. Alternatively, such percussive instruments are sometimes mounted on a support that holds the instrument in place so the percussionist can play it using a single hand.
Foot pedals are mechanisms that allow a percussionist to step on a lever that causes a striker or mallet to strike a percussive instrument. A familiar application of percussive foot pedals is in a typical drum kit, where the drummer plays the bass drum with a foot pedal, also known as a kick pedal. Some drum kits include a second pedal so the drummer can play the bass drum with the opposite foot as well, or to open and close a hi-hat cymbal.